


Bravo! Cheers to a Ghastly Performance

by yumyumdiesel



Series: not even sure we exist [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Haunting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is a gay theater kid, grandmas that make ghost cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumdiesel/pseuds/yumyumdiesel
Summary: Welcome to Raionago High, where the most important and most funded program is the performance arts. The annual school production cast is being chosen, so depending on auditions and performances the year prior, you might get placed on a team!Oh, and don't forget that joining Team A means that a ghost can and will make themselves at home. Wait, what?(AKA I thought of this way past Halloween but like, you can be spoopy as much as you want ;] )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: not even sure we exist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez this was a horrible idea. also, tw for bodyshaming, though it is only mentioned a small bit.
> 
> RELATIONSHIPS IN THE TAGS ARE FINAL. NOT COMPLETELY ORDERED BY RELEVANCE, COPIED FROM A LIST. ANY CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE TAGS WILL NOT APPEAR IN THIS FIC OR ARE ON TEAM B.

Slender legs covered by dark stockings raced across the campus, strawberry blonde hair crudely shielded under a leather messenger bag filled with loose papers and storybooks. She was going to be late for the auditions. If she didn't make it in time, she would never be able to experience being on stage. Hell, she would even be a stagehand if it meant she could see the audiences with their cameras and roses that she would eventually have to clean up.

"You're late, fucking piglet. Is that why it took you so long? We needed to get in line for these auditions 2 weeks ago! An exercise plan would've helped."

She ignored the harsh words of her friend. After all, she was only joking.

"What role are you trying to get, Naka-san?"

"The Slit-Mouthed woman in Team A, duh! Everyone goes to Team A's performances because they're the first shown, even if the after parties are lame. I wanna be the star!"

She shrunk down in her ratty, rain-soaked loafers. She couldn't pester her parents for something as silly as shoes, so these used ones were the best option right now.

"O-oh... I wanted to be her, but I guess I could take an extra role, or maybe even costume! I've heard it's really-"

"Hah! You think an oversized farm animal like yourself could even _attempt_ to get her role? You'd be better off as a background character on Team B! And by the way, costume design is for losers who aren't talented enough for makeup or useful enough for the grunt work."

"I'm plenty strong! I can lift lots of chairs, and all of Sato-senpai's books."

"Rei-rei, listen. I'm looking out for you here, and as your friend, I'm just saying that you would be much better off doing the servant work. Maybe then you could, I dunno, work at an outlet mall or some shit like that. Making clothes is way harder than selling them, you'll be fine."

Maybe listening to Naka-san was a good idea. She was never wrong about anything. 

Even if it meant her dreams would be crushed like her friend said, she could at least try. No harm in attempting the impossible!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gray bag hung loosely off of a chair. Akaashi, no, every single one of the 500 students in that school waited, watching the little red hand on the clock that counted the seconds tick by. In just 3 short rotations, school would be over, and it would finally be the weekend. Akaashi could go home, not having to worry about writing surprise scripts or a math assignment falling out of his physics textbook. "Young actors, designers, and writers need to rest today to blow away the crowds of tomorrow! Homework on weekends is prohibited in Raionago." Principal Hana called it the golden school rule. Students called it a blessing.

"And remember class, auditions for the yearly productions start next Thursday after school! The theme this year is 'European Fairytales,' so if you have any ideas I suggest you read over a copy of Grimm's Fairytales from last year, or from the library, to make sure they're appropriate. Also, the due date for-"

Whatever their history teacher was rambling about, nobody would ever hear the end for another 60 hours or so. The school bell rung, and teenagers exploded through doors and into hallways while the Friday announcements were played. Akaashi couldn't care less of what their student council had to say. Instead, he opened his phone to ignore the bunches of people littered across the campus.

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, FUCK YOU (6)**

**Tooru:** YESYESYESYESYESSSSSSS

 **Suga:** stop spamming the chat with yes PLEASE 

**Suga:** what are u even yesing about anyway?

 **Yukiee:** not even a fucking word but continue

 **Tooru:** it's the start of the fairytale series! that was my favorite part of 2nd year i stg

 **Keiji:** But you never aim to get a role in the cast anyways. Are you going to try this time?

 **Tooru:** lmao no who do you think i am?

 **Tooru:** wardrobe is my passion and i wanna make a sea witch if we get the little mermaid this year

 **Kiyoko:** Pretty positive Masaru-san put that off the table. He's saving it for next year's wheel.

 **Tooru:** well fuck that guy

 **Suga:** you wanted to, like 9 days ago

 **Yukiee:** how do you even keep track that long. not fucking possible

 **Tooru:** exactly this is slander or some other crime that ruins my image

 **Kaoree:** lol its suga

 **Tooru:** ew, first year 

**Kaoree:** this is cyberbullying ;-;

 **Yukiee:** hey, stop picking on my girl >:(

 **Suga:** they remind me of how unfortunately single we are

 **Keiji:** You keep drooling over Sawamura-san and his thighs. I think your relationship status is your own fault.

 **Kaoree:** :0 !!

 **Suga:** keiji that was confidential

 **Keiji:** I felt it was appropriate to bring up right now. 

**Suga:** whatever traitor

 **Tooru:** hold up, how do you even know that?

 **Keiji:** Sawamura-san and I share the same 4th period, Suga usually comes by with Ms. Ayame-san's papers so he can see Sawamura-san.

 **Kiyoko:** I don't know whether to be shocked or disappointed. 

**Tooru:** nice suga!

 **Suga:** anyways kiyoko has every guy and half of the girls humping her leg so why tf is she single

 **Yukiee:** because all the guys at our school are super ugly and/or have shitty personalities? 

**Kaoree:** even worse that tooru?

 **Yukiee:** u know it bb

 **Tooru:** i didn't come here to be bullied

 **Kiyoko:** I'm just not focused on romantic affairs right now. I would rather focus on building a career as an actress.

 **Suga:** stop being reasonably right

 **Tooru:** since we're all gonna be bored this weekend wanna go to the new sushi bar?

 **Kaoree:** tooru: *changes subject to avoid more bullying*

 **Keiji:** I can't this time, parents are in America again. Miki can't be home alone for more than half an hour.

 **Kiyoko:** Can you bring her with you? It's just a sushi bar.

 **Yukiee:** and whatever tooru drags us to do. we could be in saitama before it even gets dark 

**Keiji:** Miki doesn't really enjoy loud places. If it's new then it might be too busy.

 **Tooru:** then we can go somewhere else first and head in later!

 **Keiji:** You really wanna go to that sushi bar. Or steal my little sister.

 **Tooru:** first one more than the second

 **Kaoree:** love how he didn't even deny it

 **Suga:** miki-chan is adorable tho

 **Keiji:** I don't feel comfortable speaking with a possible kidnapper.

 **Yukiee:** LMFAOOOO

 **Suga:** BAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHH

 **Kiyoko:** I can go.

 **Suga:** same here, but i wanna see miki

 **Kaoree:** ^^

 **Keiji:** I have a feeling that you all just don't like me anymore.

 **Tooru:** yes yes we're using you for your adorable child now please come

 **Keiji:** Maybe.

He turned off the device and shoved in his pocket with a sigh. Why the hell are they his friends, he doesn't even share a class with half of them. The memories he had flooded his brain as he started his short walk home. 

In Akaashi's 1st year at Raionago, he had gotten a role working on Team B's SFX. There he met Sugawara Koushi, a master of stage design. He could make amazing props out of what little was offered for the department, and with every stroke of his paintbrush a vibrant color would trail behind. Everything he made was a masterpiece. 

Shimizu Kiyoko was an understudy of the lead role that year, and Akaashi would often practice lines with her since they shared 8th period. It didn't take him long to realize that he didn't want to be a background worker, no matter how much he hated attention. Performing was his passion. Playing a role and living that person's story himself was exhilarating and beyond enjoyable. 

Shirofuku Yukie was a bit of a wild card. She was an amazing actress, but everything she did was mostly improvisation. Acting wasn't even her main course in Raionago, Yukie was part of the dance team. If she fell during a step, she could spin around and bring herself right back up, leaping across the stage and around her team before returning to the original choreography. If she fell during a scene, she could play it off as part of the act and weasel her way into the script.

The memories of his friends ended as he approached the door leading to his apartment. Akaashi dug into his pocket, giving the keys inside a slight shake as he slipped his fingers in the ring to pull them out so he could get inside. It was getting a bit too cold for his liking, and he didn't bundle up.

The door opened smoothly after he unlocked it, revealing his small home and a 5 year old playing with her dollhouse in the middle of the living room. Akaashi closed the door as he shouted to his little sister. "Miki, I'm back."

From the sound of his voice, she looked up and dropped her dolls where they were, running up to him to jump up and give him a hug. Sleek, black hair in two pigtails sat on top of her little head, and her yellow dress had some dirt stuck to it. "Nii-chan! Me an' my friends are hungry!" Her little arms wrapped around Keiji's torso after her older brother picked her up. 

"We have some onigiri and I can probably make some katsudon. Do you want that?" He set the little girl down so he could wash his hands in the kitchen. 

"Yeah! Nii-chan makes the best 'kats-don!'" Miki was never able to pronounce some words, despite learning how to speak at an early age. Keiji really should teach her the correct way, but Tooru says that it's adorable.

Keiji pulled out some pork from the fridge and got to work, making sure to give Miki a snack and to half listen to whatever gibberish came from her mouth. If Miki asked him a question or something related to the dolls sitting in the middle of the floor, he needed an answer. Far too many times he hadn't listened to his sister's rants about how the doll did this and how mean that doll was, then ended up disagreeing with the wrong things. 

When he was finally done stacking the meat in their bowls, his phone started buzzing on the counter. Before he could pick up, the little bundle of energy raced across the room and grabbed it, tapping the little green button. Akaashi internally panicked and his heart stopped beating.

"Hi hi! Aka-ashi residence, how may I hel' you?" Phew, the practiced answer for any phone call.

A giggle came from the other end. "Hello Miki-chan. May I speak with your big brother?" From the tone of voice, it was most likely Kaori.

"You're on speaker, Suzumeda-san. I can hear you." Keiji replied, sliding over Miki's bowl and placing training chopsticks by her dish.

"Perfect. You won't believe what Tooru found by the sushi bar! Remember the old lady who used to give out coupons by the theater last year?"

"Yes? A lot of people thought she was a kidnapper." Miki visibly shivered at her brother's words before jumping up from her seat. She probably burned her tounge. "Blow before you eat Miki, it's hot."

"Well Grandma Coupon actually lives in the old house down the street from the place. Someone in Yukie's dance team has a cousin that used to live by the graveyard at the edge of town, and he says that he's seen her down there a lot when rehearsals were going on for the Urban Legends series."

"How does this have anything to do with the sushi bar?"

"I think you might want to go off speaker phone. I don't want poor Miki to have nightmares." A bad feeling pooled in his chest and his fingers automatically moved to the little speaker button. 

"What's so bad that we need to go off speaker to talk about it?" Keiji knew he might regret his words soon, but he asked anyways.

"Apparently, when everyone else was a third year in junior high, there was this girl on Team B of the urban legends series. After the performance and before the after party, she hung herself from the cafeteria lights using a step-ladder and the rope from the curtains. It's only a rumor since nobody can actually say for sure. The school probably covered it up and she didn't have anyone at the school who knew her. There wasn't even a proper funeral. Her parents never came to claim her or bury her."

Keiji covered his mouth and his eyes widened in shock. A student _hung_ herself, and she never got a proper memorial? Not even her parents cared about her.

"A-and why does that relate to the old woman?" He pinched the side of his thigh for stuttering.

"The guy's cousin says that the old lady buried her or something."

"Why did you feel like telling me all this?"

"Because, Keiji, we're gonna find that old woman and look for the girl's spirit! We can see if she actually died for sure."

What kind of drugs was she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repeat after me:
> 
> this
> 
> was
> 
> a
> 
> mistake


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls, dolls, dolls, and more dolls.
> 
> Does this girl talk about anything other than dolls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes chapter 2 and forgets to save it as a draft*  
> half the chapter, disappeared  
> the other half, vibing as a draft  
> *accidentally deletes the draft over christmas* 
> 
> this was a good idea
> 
> so, i've been working on this chapter for almost a week now (not counting the draft deleting), and the chapter is still super short. i am SO sorry about that, hopefully the next one is 10 times better. enjoy because i have so many missing assignments right now.

She had a skip to her step that morning, a small handwoven basket lightly hitting her thighs. There were baked goods and many fruits she had grown and made herself, all to please the one she loved. 

Ryuki was a kind soul, a third year loved by everyone at the school. Near the beginning of the school year, he had approached her, despite all of the confessions he had received prior from other gorgeous women, and asked if he could be her boyfriend. Of course, she accepted, trying to calm the racing in her heart. Things were looking up for her second year at Raionago.  
  
Now, 4 months later, she was still in a relationship that had to be out of a storybook. They were always going on dates, making costumes together. Their first and only fight was actually about a math problem! It was almost too good to be true.

The plaid cloth covering the goodies in her basket fell from the top onto the lush grass below. She was atop the hill behind the school, yet the view was amazing. She made a mental note to arrange a date on top of this very hilltop, then covered the basket again so she could continue the path to the school.

Lunch break was halfway over, so she had to hurry. The sun sat directly over her head in the center of the sky like a spotlight. She felt like little red riding hood making her way to her grandmother, only this time, she would be met with her prince charming! The girl skipped into Ryuki's classroom and turned the corner, basket in hand. The fresh milk bread and little cakes in the basket would definitely make him happy, and if he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, the oranges and peaches would surely satisfy her loved one. 

The goodies would, but she wouldn't.

Because it wasn't almost too good to be true,

It was.

Ryuki's lips were currently clashed against another girl's, and his hands trapped her from moving, planted firmly on the wall behind her. His knee was in between her trembling legs, a bit too close to a certain part for comfort. You could tell that the poor first year didn't want to be held there, kissing this man against her will, yet there she was. His eyes were closed in a lustful concentration, but the girl's were wide open in shock before they slowly turned to her's.

One girl's eyes met another for a second too long, and the basket dropped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiji made a very quiet grumbling sound when someone, most likely Kaori, knocked on his door while he was still trying to get Miki to eat her vegetables. He gave a quick, "I'll be right with you!" before wiping down her mouth and telling her once more to eat all of her food. 

His legs carried him across the living room and to the front door. Keiji quickly set some house shoes by the frame before opening it and sighing, seeing that his prediction was unfortunately correct, and they were about to go ghost hunting. And on top of all that, he fed Miki before they were supposed to go out to eat! She would get all whiny when she saw that everyone else was eating, make her big brother get something for her, then just leave everything untouched on her plate. He had been stuck practically raising her since she was born, Akaashi should know by now that this was exactly what the smaller one would do.

"Akaashi! Glad you finally opened the door for your good pal." Kaori dragged out the "finally" for dramatic effect, even if she was really just messing about. "Ready to go?" She leaned on the wall outside the door, staring at Keiji expectantly. "Yeah, just give me a bit to clean up."

He left Kaori standing there on her phone, probably to tell the others they would be arriving late. Miki was done grumbling and had finished eating her food, so he sent her to her room to retrieve her coat and hat while he rinsed the dishes in the sink, then rushed to get his own coat shortly after.

A couple minutes later, the little girl waddled out of her room to put on her little boots before Kaori picked her up to baby her. "Awe, look at this precious little cutie! How are you?" She cooed. While Miki wasn't really that young, she still soaked up the attention and gave her a little hug before making grabby hands at her older brother. 

"Hey Siri, text Tooru." Kaori ordered the robot assistant in her phone, seemingly unphased by being so quickly replaced. It responded with a human-like robotic voice that always set Keiji off, which is why he rarely used the assistant behind the screen. "What would you like to text?" 

"'We're on our way now. See you there in a few minutes.'" Kaori gave her message for the phone to copy while Keiji locked the door. "Jiji, where are we going?" Miki tugged on her brother's coat, and he picked her up so they could pick up the pace. 

"We're going to see some friends, okay? Be on your best behavior." The little girl in his arms nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, probably to take a nap. "She's so cute! How could you hide her from us for so long?" Kaori whispered.

The meeting place was very crowded, and finding Sugawara was next to impossible. Most of the time they ran into an older man and mistook them for their friend, then had to apologize. On their third encounter, Suga popped up from behind them. "I'm not that old, you know." Oikawa jumped and slowly turned to the origin of the voice, muttered something under his breath, then turned around. "Hey Suga! We were just looking for you."

Oikawa gave a fake smile to hide the slight fear he was feeling, then led them to the sushi bar they were supposed to go to. "Weren't we supposed to do this tomorrow?" Kiyoko asked the question that the sensible people were asking. "Yes, but we need to find this spirit. Maybe we can get something important from this." Yukie was obviously jumping in her boots, but the answer was calm and didn't portray her real feelings. Keiji shook his head. Ghosts? Spirits? Those don't even exist, you wouldn't be able to find anything. Still, he didn't have much better to do, so it was worth a try.

Miki gave her brother a groggy pat on his shoulder. "Are we looking for a ghos'? Like in the shows?" He nodded, and Suga finally noticed the tiny little body that his friend was carrying around the city. "Is this the famous little Miki we've all heard so much about?" Her head raised and she smiled at the attention. He took Miki from Keiji's shoulder and tickled her knees, then let her ramble about something her dolls did a couple days ago

Sugawara Koushi had the second best grades in their friend group, even if it was by a slim amount. None of them had the perfect 4.0, but it was enough to get by in life. Plus, going to college was never a big issue for him. Once you got into Raionago, you basically got a free ride into any performing academy across the country, and even internationally. 

He still did his best no matter what.

When he was younger, his best friend was planning on entering Raionago as well. Though she was 2 years older than him, they stayed close throughout childhood and told each other everything. It's why it was so surprising when she had become distant and wouldn't let him stay over. Sometimes, Koushi would get his groceries at the farmer's market near her home and hear screams in that direction, but he always just walked away, saying that the source of the screaming was probably just some little kids at the playground.

But one day, the screams seemed to make more sense. On October 15th of his third year in junior high, she stopped talking to him completely. 

On October 19th, she stopped coming home from school.

On October 21st, she had been seen with an old woman near the farmer's market, eating sweets and literally breaking bread.

On October 24th, she completely disappeared. 

Sugawara came back to reality once Kaori tapped him on the shoulder. "We're here, dummy." He shook his head and smiled, then exclaimed, "Alright! I'm starving so let's see if this place is all that."

"Of course it is! Iwa-chan said that the food was really good yesterday!" Oikawa opened the door for everyone and waited to be seated in the lobby. The place was very modern, and Keiji wondered if he had enough in his wallet to pay for his food.

"So Hajime only exists to taste-test your food?" Kiyoko might've been trying to joke around, and it must've worked since Yukie and Kaori were wheezing behind her.

"Of course not! Besides, what if they slip rat poison in my food?"

"I'm surprised nobody hasn't already done so," and, "Ah, so he's a human poison-test!" both came out at the same time, but Keiji thought that he kept it in his head. Sugawara looked at him with a stunned expression on his face while Oikawa wore one of mock offense. "Keiji! How rude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter was a steaming garbage pile, and it almost took a month! still, hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even know how to play! Why do I have to take over?"
> 
> "'I don't even know how to play! Nyeh bleh bleh bleh bleh.' You killed me in the first round!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was driving today and i almost hit a tree so maybe i should pay more attention to the road and not my burning desire to make fics :)
> 
> the car is fine i promise
> 
> the tree is not
> 
> also, i just realized that ive been posting updates under the date of when the fic was first posted! hopefully its changed this time, but i promise i can't write two chapters in a day :(

"They say that dreamers never die, and because you have a dream, you believe that you are worthy of living to see the sun rise?" Repeating her lines made her feel like her character, even if she wasn't actually a woman with the creepiest smile in the world. The words were copied off of a legend, pasted onto the script and edited into a real story full of angst and heartbreak, only to end just like its original. A cruel loop of emotions that puts your nerves in a twist. A neuron pretzel. 

This next line was played by one of the most handsome guys in her school, although a year younger. "My dream is that when its rays shed light upon you, the world will bow down and see the beauty that I see when you grace my presence." It made her feel loved, like she was on top of the world, even if the man playing the role thought she was a weirdo. 

Dress rehearsal continued on and off, and the suspicions started when a break was ordered. "My, what a nasty scar! Where did that peek out from?" The director liked to check in on breaks to make sure that his actors had high spirits and determination to make these productions a success for the year. Scars weren't on the Slit-Mouthed Woman's design sheet except for under her left eye, yet this scar was on her thigh. "Are you alright dear? We can't have the star of the show getting injuries on set!" She nodded, indicating she was fine.

When she walked home that day, she thought. She thought about her lines and her grandmother back home. The woman wasn't really her grandmother, but an old lady she had gotten close to over the years. She had a grandson who she often played with, and they would have picnics on the hilltop. She thought about the changes to her design that she really wanted to make the character look more authentic. This was one of the few times she walked up the street with a skip to her step. She didn't even trip on the gaps in between the bricks of the road!

The star of the show was what the director called her. She was what everyone wanted to see. She held the power to captivate the audience, to tell them a story with her words and movements. The one in the center of it all.

So why did it seem that every day before rehearsals, "Break a leg out there!" sounded less and less like a wish of luck going her way?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so Yacchan, Tobio, Noya, and Ryu are dead. Ryu was definitely the jester seeing as last round's vote wasn't sabotaged, and Yacchan was probably the witch. Tobio might've been a werewolf since only one person died this round instead of two, so whoever defended Tobio is our prime suspect!" Sekimura Yuurei's investigation had concluded, which left 3 minutes for the group to find the last werewolf and win. 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke laughed in the call that the dead people were in, since ghosts can't talk. At least, not in-game. "She's got you there Tobio! Enjoy the sweet taste of defeat." The second year cackled again at the inevitable demise of his underclassman. Hitoka Yachi whined a little at his remark. "I've never won a game before and I'm always the witch!"

"That's because you always try to poison ME and you're super obvious about your role. I can see it from a mile away." Tobio replied. 

"Irrelevant, you all are just mean!"

In the meantime, the remaining players tried to figure out who was the last werewolf. "Lev and Kenma stuck up for Tobio, but Kenma said it was because Tobio defended Noya when he was the psychic." Nobody knew the name of the other girl in the party, since she was just an online friend, but they all referred to her as Cherry. Currently, Cherry stayed on mute to avoid the issue of her friends hearing all the background noise. 

"If Noya was the psychic, why did he defend Asahi? He was one of the prime suspects two rounds ago and got Tanaka voted out. Unless he was the seer, he shouldn't have defended him." Kozume Kenma sounded very bored, but he was very concentrated on the game. "I say we vote Lev out now since he's the one we know the least about. One werewolf, one psychic, one medic, and two innocents remain. Asahi is probably an innocent, and Cherry is definitely on the good side. Seki is probably the seer or psychic, and I'm an innocent."

"You just want me dead! Besides, I'm an innocent, not the wolf cub-"

Cherry quickly cut Lev off. "Nobody said anything about the wolf cub, just the werewolf itself. How would an innocent know what evil roles are left?"

"Because," Lev acted like whatever nonsense he was about to spout was the most obvious thing in the world. "If Kageyama was the werewolf, that would explain why there were two kills first round and now only one. The wolf cub has a recharge, so the evil team couldn't have made three kills!" 

You could hear Asahi hitting his forehead with his palm. He really was a nice person. Big and overall just terrifying, but a huge softie. "Lev, there were two kills because Noya died and Yachi tried to poison Kageyama. Kageyama and Tanaka were both voted out."

"Oh." Lev was voted out, and he was moved to the dead call.

"I was an innocent!" he whined.

"Then don't say suspicious shit!" If they were actually sitting together, playing in person, Noya would've hit him on his head.

In the end, Kageyama and Kenma, wolf and wolf cub, ended up victorious. Cherry was the medic who kept saving the wrong people, Noya was the seer, Sekimura was the psychic, Asahi and Lev were innocents, Yachi was the witch, and Tanaka was the jester.

"Dammit, I knew he was leading us around!" Sekimura yelled into the nearest pillow in defeat. 

"..Whatever. New round?" Kageyama really wanted to win a round where he actually survived the whole time, so he was the person starting new games. The group agreed to a new round, and they were given new roles. 

_'Nice!'_ Seki was smiling like an idiot since she usually wasn't on the evil team. _'Witch, this is new.'_ Suddenly, the door rang. "I'll get it!" her cousin shouted from the kitchen. He was probably stuffing his face, and she deemed it unimportant. It was probably his friend anyway. As long as they kept it down so she could keep playing video games, then all was good.

"Rei, you've got company!" Her cousin shouted again, but this time it was more important. She had never gotten visitor requests before. The world basically ignored her existence!

"Sorry, I gotta go. People came over. I'm the witch, by the way." She bid her friends farewell and logged off, heading out into the living room where a group of six teenagers and a little girl sat, sipping some of their grandmother's tea.

Yuurei was a bit disappointed for many reasons. She had never gotten witch before, and it was uncommon for her to even get a role on the evil team. Waiting forever when they played again would be super annoying. Now, she was dragged out because a bunch of people wanted to see her for whatever reason and they were drinking her grandma's tea. Now there was even less for her considering her cousin drank it as rapidly and as frequently as she did. 

Fuck you, Koutarou.

Her cousin, Bokuto Koutarou, was an odd one. He had a different expression on his face everytime you blinked, and his mood swings would vary depending on minor things, like what someone said, the day of the week, even the temperature of his room. Yes, he was a functional high schooler, and despite his crazy emotions he only acted like a 4 year old sometimes. Yuurei was ready to change that description, since the little girl in one of the boy's lap seemed more mature than Koutarou at his lowest, and she couldn't have been older than 5.

"Hello, Bokuto-san. We're so sorry for disturbing you this late, but this is the household of Bokuto Kanao, correct?" A girl with jet-black hair and a soothing voice was the one asking. Koutarou looked at them with wide eyes and Yuurei sat on the arm of the couch next to him. 

There was a bit of a red tint on some of their faces, though it was more noticeable on the boy with the toddler. _'Must've been real cold outside.'_

"Yeah, what do you need? Nana's asleep right now." Sekimura didn't mean to come off as rude or harsh, but her tone said otherwise. She bit her tongue and cursed, apologizing quickly after for coming off as rude.

One of the girls with light brown hair giggled, making some of the others in the room smirk. A boy with sliver hair who looked really familiar continued. "No worries! We're looking for a girl named Semura-"

"Sekimura." A pretty boy with brown hair and a great figure corrected him. Yuurei didn't process their subject, instead thinking about how one of the girls in the room was probably Yachi's type and would (in theory) make her friend collapse into a puddle of stammering gunk if they ever met. Koutarou noticed how she hadn't responded to her own family name and nudged her shoulder. "Rei, they mean you." She was forcefully dragged out of her thoughts and faced each of the teenagers.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi." The silver haired boy introduced himself, then going down the line for each of his friends. "This is Shirofuku Yukie, Suzumeda Kaori, Akaashi Keiji and Miki, Shimizu Kiyoko, and Oikawa Tooru." 

Koutarou giggled a little, probably because all of the girls' family names started with an S, and introduced them. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou and this is my big cousin, Sekimura Yuurei! Say hi, Rei." She nudged back at her cousin.

"I'm not a little kid! You don't need to tell me to say hi."

"Yeah, but you haven't said hi to them yet."

"Stranger danger? Nana's been telling you that ever since you could drive!"

"I thought you weren't a little kid!"

"I'm a sensible young woman, thank you very much." She ended their little squabble to sip some tea before facing the group again. "What do you guys want with me? I don't think I've done anything wrong in the past... two weeks." Oikawa cleared his throat before answering the question.

"To keep it short and sweet, we're looking for a dead girl who died in October about two or three years ago. Her spirit is probably lying around here somewhere since she was most likely close with the old lady, and we think that spirit is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not beta read. by that i mean i forgot to read it over :)

**Author's Note:**

> not positive this uploaded at all 8)


End file.
